The present invention relates to a driving stage and a related driving method for the driving stage, and more particularly to a driving stage having a controllable isolating circuit, and a related driving method.
A Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS) driver is employed to transmit high-speed serial data conforming to the Digital Visual Interface (DVI) specification or High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification to an output device, such as a full HD (High Definition) television. In addition, the Transition Minimized Differential Signaling driver generates high-speed serial data to the full HD television via a differential cable. Since the differential cable may be constantly connected between the Transition Minimized Differential Signaling driver and the full HD television, a leakage current generated from the output device may be injected to the Transition Minimized Differential Signaling driver via the differential cable under some circumstances. For example, when the full HD television is powered on (in operation) and the Transition Minimized Differential Signaling driver is powered off, this may induce injection of a leakage current of the output device into the Transition Minimized Differential Signaling driver via the differential cable. This may result in the control circuit of the TMDS driver being incorrectly activated by the leakage current where the control circuit should be in the power-off state. Therefore, providing an efficient and inexpensive way to save the power of the full HD television and to avoid the erroneous activation of the control circuit is a significant concern in the high definition television field.